Anti Insanity
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Neville learns a new potion has been developed which could save his parents. But what else could this potion do? Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1 A Letter of Hope

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1- A Letter of Hope

Neville Longbottom lay alone in the boys' dormitory. The rest of the Gryffindor sixth year boys were at the Ravenclaw VS. Slytherin Quidditch match. The only reason Neville wasn't there was because he had come down with a cold earlier in the morning.

Neville sneezed for the tenth time in the last five minutes, green snot flying out of his nose. "Uggg!" He groaned, snatching up a tissue and blowing his nose.

It was at that moment that he heard the tapping at the window. A tawny owl with a scroll tied to it's leg was begging to be let in. Neville groggily got up, and opened the window. He knew this owl. It was his Gran's pet, Dey.

Neville untied the scroll, and read:

_Dear Neville,_

_A healer from America has recently made a discovery that could help your parents. He's developed a potion that can reverse the effects of Bellatrix Lestrange's Cruciatious Curse. Next week, you leave for Christmas break. I'll pick you up from King's Cross, and we'll head to St. Mungo's to meet him._

_With love,_

_Gran_

Excitement surged through Neville, causing him to forget all about his cold. Was it possible? Could his parents be saved? He held the letter close to his chest. It was the only bit of hope he had. He held onto it.

Neville met Luna Lovegood in the Great Hall at dinner. "Hello Neville," she said dreamily. "Are you better?"

"More than you know," Neville replied, grinning.

Luna smiled at him. "I'm glad. See you later." She turned away and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table, none of whom looked to be in the mood for skipping after their Quidditch defeat.

Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table, his thoughts back on the letter in Gryffindor Tower. One week. That's all he had to wait. Then, he will truely be with his parents for the first time since he was an infant.

Neville Longbottom had no idea of the events that could change his happiest dream into his worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2 St Mungo's

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 2- St. Mungo's

Neville trodded through the thick snow, heading toward one of the thestral- drawn carriages. He was one of the few people at Hogwarts who could see the skelatal, winged horses. He caught sight of Luna Lovegood staring fondly at the one nearest to her. The thestrals had been their mode of transportation to the Ministry of Magic the year before, so they both felt a special connection to them.

Luna and a couple Hufflepuff girls joined Neville in the carriage. Luna gave him an encouraging smile as it took off. Neville smiled back at her.

The carriage stopped at Hogsmeade station. There, Neville took the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross, where he was met with his grandmother.

The woman was quite old, wearing a green dress, hat, and red handbag draped over her arm. Passerby stared at the overstuffed vulture sitting on top of the hat.

"Neville, there you are!" Gran said happily. She had been much less stern with him after last year's events. "We're going to meet the healer at St. Mungo's. Come along!"

Neville followed the elderly woman outside, where a small muggle car was waiting. He put his trunk in back, and the cage carrying his toad Trevor on his lap as they drove to the abandoned department store that served as a cover- up for the Wizard hospital.

It wasn't long before the duo found themselves on the fourth floor, where Frank and Alice Longbottom resided.

"Gilderoy, come along!" One of the healers said firmly to a straying Lockhart. She shook her head sadly at Gran.

"Are you two here to see Healer Andrews?" She asked.

"Yes. Is he here?" Gran asked.

"Just down the hall." The healer pointed.

Neville and his grandmother walked around the corner where they found a tall man with short blond hair outside Neville's parents' room. His white wizard's robes told them this was Healer Andrews.

"Miss Longbottom. A pleasure to meet you! Neville, as well." The man spoke with an American accent.

"Likewise," Gran said. "So can you really help Frank and Alice?"

"I believe so," Andrews replied.

Neville walked past him as if in a trance into the room. He kneeled in front of his mother. "Mom," he said.

Alice Longbottom stared blankly at him. It was as if she didn't recognise him.

Neville took her hands in his. "I want you back, Mom. Dad too. I need you back!"

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes firmly on his mother, fighting back tears.

"There are no gurentees, Neville," Andrews said. "But there's only one way to find out."

Gran walked in. She stared sadly at her son, then to Alice, finally to Neville and Andrews. "Neville?"

Without taking his eyes off his mother, Neville said, "Okay. Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3 Back at Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 3- Back at Hogwarts

Neville paced anxiously in the hallway. _What was happening in there,_ he thought. Healer Andrews had ushered him and his grandmother out of the room so he could administer the potion to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

It seemed ages later when Andrews finally stepped out to meet them.

"What happened?" Neville demanded.

"I'm afraid it will take a couple weeks for the Anti- Insanity potion to take affect... if it takes affect at all."

Neville felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. "You mean it might not work?" He croaked.

"I've told you before," Andrews replied, "This is an experimental potion. I will send an owl once we have any results."

Neville and his grandmother stepped out of St. Mungo's without saying a word. There was certainly no hope of talking on the Knight Bus, what with all their focus being on staying in their seats as the vehicle rounded corners at break- neck speed.

The Knight Bus finally stopped in front of their home. "I hate taking that thing," Gran said, her facestill green. "Honestly Neville, I cannot wait until you are able to able to apparate. It will save me a lot of headache!"

Neville sighed at plopped down on the sofa. His grandmother took his hand firmly in her's. "Be sure to never give up hope, Neville. We have yet to see wheather the potion will fail... or whether it actually suceeds."

Neville looked up at her. "What if it does fail, Gran? What are we supposed to do then?"

"We shall face it like we always do. As a family."

It didn't seem that much longer that the time came for Neville to return to Hogwarts. He trodded through the snow into the enterance hall. He spotted Luna walking toward him down the spiral staircase.

"Hullo Luna. Good break?" Neville asked.

"Quite," Luna replied. "My dad may be on the trail of a tukie!"

That drew a blank look from Neville. "A what?"

"It's a very rare creature. It's said to be lucky!" Luna answered excitedly.

Neville had the feeling that there were no such thing as tukies, but he decided not to say it.

"What about your break, Neville? I heard in the Daily Prophet about that potion."

"Yeah... It's great!"

"You don't sound too convinced," Luna noted.

Neville leaned against the stone wall. "I've dreamed for years about having my parents back," he mumbled. "I guess I'm just worried that it..."

"Won't work?" Luna replied, finishing his sentence. She put a hand on his arm. "Don't give up hope, Neville. You didn't just drop down when we were surrounded by all those Death Eaters last year, and I don't expect you to give up now."

Neville smiled, and wrapped her in his arms without thinking twice. Crazy or not, he had to admit that he loved this girl.


	4. Chapter 4 The Miracle

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter Four

The Miracle

Neville walked down to the Great Hall with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, but didn't say anything. It had been nearly three weeks since Healer Andrews had administered the potion to his parents. He was desperate to find out if it worked or not!

"I don't know, Harry," Ron grumbled as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Maybe I should just resign..."

"We've been through this before," Harry said irritably. "You're not dropping out of the team. You just-"

Their conversation was interrupted as a flurry of owls made their way into the Great Hall. Neville was astounded when a barn owl dropped a letter in front of him. Could it be?

He opened the letter with trembling hands. It read,

_Dear Neville,_

_Hope you are well. I apologize for the wait, but I have good news! The potion worked. You're parents are themselves again. I have worked it out with Professor Dumbledore, and he has agreed to let you leave Hogwarts for the next week to be with them. _

_Congratulations,_

_Healer Jonathan Andrews._

"Neville, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Neville realized that there were tears of joy running down his cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. In his excitement, he quickly lost his appetite. "Yeah, I'll see you later!" He got up, the letter held to his chest, and headed toward the exit.

"Mr. Longbottom."

Neville whirled around. Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, was approaching him. Neville was suddenly nervous. "Ye- yes, sir?" He stammered.

"Healer Andrews told me the good news," Dumbledore said. "I know losing loved ones can be terrible on a heart and soul. It is a rare chance to get them back again."

"Yes sir," Neville agreed.

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile. "Come along with me to my office. Once there, I will send you to your family."


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 5

Reunion

Neville was thrown out the grate, into St. Mungo's. There he was met with a teary eyed Gran speaking with Healer Andrews. This surpised Neville. His grandmother wasn't usually an emotional person.

"I ju- just ca- can't bel- believe it!" Gran said, between joyous sobs. She then noticed her grandson. "Neville! Come along, dear, your parents are waiting for you!"

Neville followed Gran and Andrews with nervous anticipation. He didn't have any real memories of his parents. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured them into insanity when he was only a year old. What would they think when they saw the clumsy, useless sixteen year old he was today? Would they be disappointed in what he had become? More likely than not.

The trio entered the room where Frank and Alice Longbottom sat talking to themselves. Neville just stood there, staring at them like an idiot.

His mother caught sight of him. A mixture of happiness and slight confusion entered her brown eyes. She stood up, walked over to him, and placed a pale hand on his cheek. "Neville? I know that is who you are. I can see it. I've been told how many years it's been. But a part of me didn't want to accept the fact that I had missed so much of your life." She then embraced him warmly, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Oh Neville! My son! I'm so sorry."

Neville stood there, at first unsure what to do. He slowly found his arms reaching up to hug her back. For the first time in all his memory, he felt truely safe. Safe in his mother's arms.

"Neville," Frank Longbottom said. Neville looked up in the reassuring eyes of his father. The older man put a hand on his son's shoulder. "While we were waiting for you, your grandmother told us what happened last year. How you and several of your friends stood up to He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and his followers." Frank then smiled. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from my son." With those words, he bent down and hugged Neville with a much firmer grip than his mother.

Alice looked up at Healer Andrews. "Can we go home now?" She asked.

Andrews nodded. "I see nothing wrong with it."

Gran patted the Healer on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

Andrews smiled. "I'm happy for you all. I'll keep in touch." With that, he left.

Alice and Frank stood up straight. "Well," she said, "Let's go. I'm quite anxious to get to know my son."

"Likewise," Fran laughed. "Have any girls, Neville?"

Neville flushed, his thoughts instantly turning to Luna. "Er... uh- no!" He stammered.

Frank gave him a knowing smile, and led the family out.

Bellatrix Lestrange set the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the crumbling table. On the front page was a picture of an American healer who invented an Anti- Insanity potion. Her lips twitched into a smile. "Very creative," she said.

"Thank you," Jonathan Andrews said, taking Bellatrix into his arms. "It should take effect soon enough."

Bellatrix gave a wicked, yet seductive grin. "Vengence is sweet," she said, kissing him."


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've had giant mounts of homework the last couple weeks._

Chapter 6

Betrayal

Neville opened the front door of his and Gran's home, stepping aside to let his parents into the entrance hallway. Frank Longbottom gazed around lovingly. "It looks just like I remember it, Mum," he said. Gran squeezed his arm.

A tear began to fall down Alice's pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry. It's just... I can't believe it's been so long. I mean, my baby is sixteen years old now."

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've missed a lot of time," he said sadly. "But now we have the chance to make things up."

Neville awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming. He recognised with horror who that scream belonged to. He quickly got up, and ran to his parents' bedroom.

His mother had been the one screaming in pain, and now his father was writhing under the covers. Gran was panic- stricken beside them. "No, no! What can I do?"

"What's wrong with them?" Neville demanded over his mother's screams.

Gran glared at her son and daughter- in- law with fearful eyes. "It's like it was before on that horrible night... I can't stop it!"

Suddenly, there was silence. Frank and Alice Longbottom lay still in their bed. Their eyes were wide, and completly devoid of emotion. Neville walked as if in a dream- or a nightmare- toward the bed. "Mum?" He croaked. "Dad?" He saw their lifeless faces, knew with a sinking stomach what it meant, and fainted.

Neville awoke to gray sunlight coming through the window, the bright golden orb obscured by the winter clouds. He felt stirring beside his bed, and looked over to see his grandmother, who looked relieved and distressed at the same time. "Oh Neville!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

"Gran..." Neville mumbled. "Mum? Dad?"

Tears appeared at the edges of her eyes. "They're gone, Neville. I don't know how. Members from the ministry are investigating."

A heavy nausia filled Neville's stomach. He felt as if he was going to throw up. But instead of continuing to lie down, he got up, and grabbed some winter clothes. "I'm going for a walk," he told Gran.

Neville stepped out into the snow. He felt bitterly cold, despite the warm clothes. He walked into a snow- filled field without really knowing where he was going. All he wanted was to run away from the pain and anger, though deep down knowing that was impossible.

"Neville! NEVILLE!"

Neville turned around, not recognising the voice. It was Healer Andrews. He was running toward him, and stopped, panting, feet away.

"The potion you gave my parents killed them," Neville said without emotion. "But I don't blame you. It was an accident. A horrible one, but still one all the same."

Andrews had finally caught his breath. "That's just it, Neville." He removed his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at Neville. His voice had changed; It was now cold, and drawling. Strangely familiar...

Andrews' body changed, as it does when the effects of a Polyjuice Potion wears off. He grew taller. His face grew pale, and his nose pointed. His hair grew longer, and lighter, turning to a white- blond instead of golden.

Neville's heart nearly stopped. It was impossible! The last time he had seen this man had been at the Department of Mysteries last year. Afterwards, he had been arrested, and sent to Azkaban. But no more.

Healer Andrews had reverted to his true form: Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7 Potion Effects

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 7

Potion Effects

Neville's mouth opened in horror. "But... you're supposed to be in Azkaban!" He croaked.

Lucius Malfoy scoffed. "You idiotic boy. Surely, you've realized that Azkaban isn't exactly difficult to escape Azkaban now that the dementors have openly gone to the Dark Lord's side. The right side."

"But why?" Neville demanded angrily. He couldn't believe he had been tricked like this. "How..."

"There was once a Healer named Jonathan Andrews," Malfoy told him. "But dear Bellatrix and I captured him, and used his DNA for a Polyjuice Potion. Once I had taken the form of Andrews, I tainted a potion he had been experimenting on so that the patient or patients that take it will be healed of their mental illness- very complicated magic, by the way- but will soon die."

Neville's hands formed fists and his face turned red, angry tears clouding his eyes. "So that's what this was all about? Killing my parents?"

Malfoy nodded. "Frank and Alice Longbottom were once key members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix- the same group of people that helped you and your friends last year at the Ministry. They were also the reason dear Bella went to prison for all those years. She was most pleased at the chance to be rid of the Longbottoms for good."

"Now what?" Neville mumbled. "You're here to kill me too?" He found the idea of dying and being back with his parents quite appealing. What did he have to live for? But then he thought of his grandmother, and of Luna Lovegood. He realized that he had plenty to live for!

"Percisely," Malfoy hissed. He raised his wand. "Avad-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Malfoy's wand went flying. Gran caught it with surprising agility. Malfoy glared at the old woman in cold fury. "YOU SHOULD'VE KNOW BETTER THAN TO MEDDLE, HAG!" He roared, and lunged at her.

Neville surprised himself by whipping his own wand out and pointing it at Malfoy's back. "Stupify!" He cried. There was a flash of red, and Malfoy was thrown aside, his head falling against a large rock, knocking him unconcious. Neville smiled despite himself. It was a rarity that he actually performed spells correctly.

Gran dropped the wands, and pulled her grandson into her arms. "Oh Neville! I was so worried about you!"

Neville hugged his grandmother. "I love you, Gran."

Gran slowly pulled away. She looked to where Malfoy had been lying, out cold. He wasn't there anymore.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville muttered. Somehow, he knew Lestrange had helped Lucius Malfoy escape.

Gran stomped her foot in anger. "NO! HE GOT AWAY!"

"Maybe it's best," Neville muttered, thoughtfully. "The need for revenge can turn anyone into people they're not. I don't think either one of us want to become killers."

Gran nodded. She turned to Neville. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked.

"No," Neville said truthfully. "But I have to." The thought of facing his dead parents terrified him, but it was inevitable.

A week later, Neville found himself alone in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He picked up the letter that Malfoy had sent him so many weeks ago. This letter had given him hope, now it gave him pain. As he crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash, a new thought came to him. He couldn't abandon that hope. Without it he would drown in depression.

He knew that some day, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be defeated. Along with thoughts of his parents, a new hope arose. A hope that he would find his courage to fight back, just as he knew Frank and Alice Longbottom would want him to.

_a/n: This is the end. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
